halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Town
Ghost Town was one of the seven haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. It was located in Soundstage 22. During Halloween Horror Nights 26, the house got a sequel, Ghost Town: The Curse of Lightning Gulch.'' History and Location In 2004, Universal decided to have a haunted house based on a Wild West Ghost Town called Lightning Gulch. The house would be called Ghost Town and would feature the ghosts of the cowboys that inhabited Lightning Gulch. The house would be located in Soundstage 22, which is one of the smaller soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. The house would receive a sequel house in 2016 titled Ghost Town: The Curse of Lightning Gulch. Description ''Strangled by gold fever, the violent town of Lightning Gulch disappeared in a fierce thunderstorm that swallowed up the settlement and all its ill-fated souls. Today there is no trace of the Gulch... except when vicious storms range, once again revealing all of the buildings and the tortured ghosts that lurk in its streets, saloons, and alleyways. Still desperate to protect their long lost treasure, these wretched spirits remain blinded by the lust for gold and enraged by greed. Website On the Halloween Horror Nights XIV website in the patient file records, there was a newspaper showing various disasters that took place in Lightning Gulch. There was also a tape recorder, in which if you clicked on it, you heard a man going insane talking to a female psychiatrist about how he found a map with the lost town of Lightning Gulch and how he compared places on the map to places in real life to find where Lightning Gulch had been located. He eventually found Lightning Gulch during a thunderstorm. There he found a saloon, which had gold coins inside. He took some of them and ran off. Ever since he took the coins, the ghosts of the people who had the coins had been haunting him, asking him to give the money back. Also in the patient records, there was a map and a telegram. Experience Queue Outside, a large screen shows violent scenes occurring in the western town of Lightning Gulch. There are gunfights, hangings, and numerous other violent occurrences. A vicious lightning storm strikes the town of Lightning Gulch, and floods wash the town away, killing everybody in it. Then, you see newspaper clippings, which talk about strange happenings in the Gulch, such as figures being sighted in the supposedly abandoned ghost town. Haunted House You then enter the town of Lightning Gulch. You find yourself on a ranch in the town. A lone ghost cowboy stands behind a low wooden fence on your left. In front of you, there is a saloon, with an old rocking chair, and bones hanging under the roof. The cowboy says "Welcome, idiots, to Lightning Gulch. This town is haunted, and if I were you, I'd turn around and go back where I came from. Don t touch anything here, or you'll be stuck here forever, like me". ''Then, when someone said it wouldn't be that bad to be stuck there, the ghost cowboy said "''I'm not very pleasant to be around. I'll make you shovel my horse s poop every day". ''The ghost cowboy then follows you, leaning on his stick, giving you an ominous glare. He also says ''"You look scared, and you re not even in there yet. The real screaming will begin soon ".'' '' You then enter the saloon. A lady jumps out at you from the right as you enter. The bartender, who is wiping off the bar, glares at you. He then follows you down the bar, and squirts you with some air and water from a beer tap. A ghost cowboy then runs out at you from behind a piano. You escape from the saloon into a long, dimly it hallway, with many doors on both sides. You hear loud screaming, as well as loud bursts of lightning as you walk down this hallway. Residents of Lightning Gulch jump out at you from the doorways, shouting random things like "Stay the night!" . You then turn right and enter the town's general store. A ghostly little girl, who is holding a teddy bear, jumps out at you from the left, and asks "Wanna play?" . As you walk further into the general store, there is a salesman on your left, and a cook on your right, who is hiding behind roach infested shelves of canned goods. The salesman catches your eye, and follows you through the store. When you reach the end of the counter, he reaches for you, and says "Your escape plan didn't work!" . The cook, who also followed you, reaches for you and says "Stay the night!" . You then enter the town jail. The warden is sitting in a chair, shouting at prisoners and grinning menacingly at you. His face glows green. You then pass between two cells, where the criminals of Lightning Gulch, reach for and yell insults at you. After turning another couple corners, you enter the room where the town's carpenter works. As you enter, he reaches for you from the left, saying "Burials, cremations, embalming!". There are a few upstanding wooden coffins on your right. A ghost cowboy jumps out from behind them, reaches for you, and says "This one looks just right for you!" You then leave the carpenter room. As you leave, the carpenter leans over, and whispers in your ear "Don't delay now". You then enter the town's butcher shop. You hear loud chopping sounds, and push through large slabs of rotting cows to make your way through this room. The butcher reaches for you as you try to escape. You then enter the barns, where you hear the sounds of horses neighing, and the smell of fresh horse manure hits your nose. You see a cowboy hanging in front of you. Another cowboy jumps out at you from a stable on your right. You then enter the mine shaft, which has caved in. Ghostly miners on both sides reach for you, asking for help. The small light in the shaft suddenly goes out, and loud, strong burst of air hit you. The ground beneath you also starts to tremble and shake. You rush out of the mine shaft, and enter a churchyard, where a few cowboys come after you from both sides. You then see an open coffin in front of you. A ghostly lady reaches at you from the left, and one last cowboy jumps at you from the right, in a finale attempt to keep you stuck in the town of Lightning Gulch forever. Luckily, you manage to escape out into the cool night air. Pictures GTW.png|The website page for Ghost Town. GTN.png|A newspaper that appeared on the website page. Ghost Town Map.png|The map that appeared on the Ghost Town website page. Ghost Town Telegram.png|The telegram that appeared on the Ghost Town website page. Ghost Town TV Screen.jpg|Photo from the now defunct ioacentral.com. Ghost Town Concept Art.jpg HHN XIV Foggy Saloon.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Foggy Lightning Gulch Sign.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Foggy Ghost Town Facade.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghost Town Facade.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Ghost Town Room.jpg Ghost Town 2 Room.jpg HHN XIV Worn down Hallway.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Wanted Posters 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Wanted Poster.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Suicide Mine.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Stained Windows.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Stables.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Saloon.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Red Curtained Hallway.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ranch.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Miss Elaines.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Lightning Gulch Sign.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Kitchen.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Jail.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Hanging Ropes 7.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Hanging Ropes 6.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Hanging Ropes 5.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Hanging Ropes 4.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Hanging Ropes 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Hanging Ropes 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Hanging Ropes.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Hanging Meat.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Hanging Corpse.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Hallway.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Bar.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Bar 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Eye Impaled Corpse.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Desk.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Chained Up Coffin.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Chained Cell.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Ghostly Scareactor Makeup Tent.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 40.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 39.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 38.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 37.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 36.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 35.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 34.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 33.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 32.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 31.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 30.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 29.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 28.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 27.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 26.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 25.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 24.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 23.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 22.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 21.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 20.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 19.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 18.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 17.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 16.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 15.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 14.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 13.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 12.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 11.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 10.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 9.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 8.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 7.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 6.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 5.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 4.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Ghostly Scareactor 1.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Trivia * According to this, the hanging dummy that appeared in this house was used in Project Evilution. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Soundstage 22 Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV